Piezoelectric components are known, for example, from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,764 B1.
Piezoelectric components of this kind are used in many applications. One typical application is that of actuators, in which a control voltage is used to induce a piezoelectric component to perform vibrations, for example, bending or stretching vibrations. A natural resonant frequency of the piezoelectric component is obtained from the geometric dimensions of the component in conjunction with its elastic properties. These characterize a response of the piezoelectric component to an electrical inducement supplied to the component.
In a typical application, one or more piezoelectric components are used as an actuator, in order to create a piezoelectric motor. By electrical inducement, that is to say the formation of an alternating electric field, the piezoelectric component is induced to perform vibrations, and transmits them to an element that is coupled to it. As a result, for example, a thread makes a motor undergo axial rotation and in this way makes it move.
The elements that are mechanically connected to the piezoelectric component to form an actuator are often electrically conductive. This makes particular demands on the mechanical fastening of the component. For instance, the mounting side of the component should be electrically insulated from the electrical contacting of the electrodes within the piezoelectric component in order to avoid a short-circuit between various piezoelectric components on the construction that is to be created. On the other hand, it should be possible for the individual electrodes within the piezoelectric component to be contacted without great resistance, in order to minimize power losses.